Noel
by Luvisia
Summary: What if Venom had a kid? What if she liked his enemy's son? What if they became best friends? This story is about the kid who ran away from home and found more than she bargained for.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I can't believe you hid this from me, Eddie! I'm carrying your kid! And just _now_ you tell me that you're Venom?" tears streamed down Allie Moon's face.

"We're sorry Allie. We shouldn't have hidden this from you, but we promise we won't hurt you." Eddie Brock stared into his distraught girlfriend's eyes.

"No. This can't be happening. I won't let it. Do you know what it would do to our child?"

_3 months earlier..._

Allie's face lit up.

"It's a girl," she whispered.

_Now..._

"Noel, you aren't leaving here! It's too dangerous at night in New York! People get killed!"

"Mom, i'm gonna find my dad whether you like it or not. I need to know."

"Noel-"

But it was too late. Noel Moon was gone in an instant.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost In New York

Chapter 1: Lost In New York

The girl hurried down the street, brown hair flowing behind her. Her tiny frame was clothed in heavy winter garments. All that she had was a small knapsack in a mittened hand. There was no life present on the street because of the merciless snow. It was up to the girl's ankles. Good thing that she was wearing knee high winter boots. Only one person was watching that day.

_Why is a kid out here in this weather?_ Venom thought. _Idiot parents, _he concluded. He followed the mysterious child. Not out of curiousity, but because he spotted 3 older men gaining on her.

Noel threw a quick glance over her shoulder at the guys behind her. Why were they stalking her? She hadn't done anything. But maybe her mom had been right. There were all sorts of muggers and robbers and murderers.

"Whatcha doin, little girl?" a man asked. This scared Noel. She was helpless and she knew it. She picked up her pace.

"Aww, now don't do that, why go so soon?" a burly man appeared in front of her and grabbed her arm. Her big brown orbs widened in fright.

"P- please, take whatever you want, I-"

"Now don't try nothin', just hand over the cash..."

Noel reached into her bag. Then she let out a shreik.

The man covered her mouth and pulled a knife. Noel began to cry. He used the knife to play with her hair.

"Now why'd ya do that? Now we're gonna have ta decorate the sidewalk with your guts..."

"No no no no no no..." she sobbed.

Just when the man raised the knife, someone threw him to the ground. Noel backed into the alley wall.

"Oh God, it's Venom!" a man yelled. He and the others ran.

"Not so fast," a frightening voice said. Black tendrils hauled the three men to the dark shape. They were slammed into the wall. "You-" he punched one- "Will-" he stomped the other- "Never-" he twisted the man's arm- "Hurt-" he latched on to the leader- "The innocent." Venom began to suffocate the man.

"Oh please stop it," Noel cried. She shook in fright.

"Why should I? He almost killed you. He will do it again." Venom turned his gaze to the child.

"Everyone, even him, deserves a second chance. Killing him isn't right. I can't watch," Noel mummered.

Venom thought it over. He looked the mugger in the eye.

"If you ever lay so much as a finger on another innocent," Venom hissed, "I will be decorating the sidewalk with _your _guts." and with that threat, he let the man run away.

Noel stared at the massive man in front of her. She should be scared, this guy just killed three men before her very eyes. But she felt safe.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Silence.

"Umm... can you take me with you?"

Venom was surprised. "Don't you have to get home? Somewhere?" he asked the kid.

"No. I'm not going back. Nobody gets me."

"It's not safe here. Go home."

"No." The small girl stood her ground and raised her chin defiantley.

_She's so familiar... _

"Oh... alright. Only tonight..." Venom said, defeated. The girl smiled and said, "I call the Cheetos."

_Allie?_


	3. Chapter 2: A Bond

Chapter 2: A Bond

Venom _knew_ that this was Allie's child now. The posture, looks, even the kid's sense of humor screamed Allie. So this was his kid. She definitely wasn't a disappointment. Even in the presence of his other, the girl didn't flinch. He had to hand it to her: Allie had raised an awesome child.

"So what do you do?" Noel asked, munching on a bag of Cheetos. They were back at Eddie's hideout under the subway, Noel nestled into the couch. "That was pretty cool, he was like, AHHH!, and you were like, POW POW, and they all ran away. You have some cool powers."

"Yeah, we do. We protect innocents." with shock, Eddie realized that he didn't know his own little girl's name. "What's your name?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," she said with a grin.

"Hmm, or we could just tickle you..."

Noel shrieked as Eddie tickled her on her neck. "Okay, okay, I surrender, I surrender. It's Noel. It means Christmas."

"We like that name," Eddie said. Allie had always loved Christmas. He remembered when they had first met had been on Christmas, under the mistletoe.

Noel's voice snapped him back to the present. "So what's your name?"

"Eddie. Or Venom. We prefer to be called Venom."

"Wow, so you're the guy on the news? Why don't you like Spiderman?" Noel's expression went from awe to a frown. She looked cute like that.

"We don't like to talk about it," Eddie answered.

"So? It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up like that. Just start, and I'll listen."

And that's how Eddie ended up telling Noel the story of his life, how Peter had ruined his career and stole his girl, when he met with the symboite, and then Allie. Allie Moon.

"Hey, hold on... that's my mom's name..." realization dawned on Noel's face. "So you're my..."

"Dad."

_**LuvIsAThing: **Hope everyone liked chapter 2! Don't worry, Spidey will show up soon, and then I'll get to his kid..._

_**Venom:** We're gonna kill that little twerp!_

_**Noel:** Be nice, Dad..._

_**Spiderman:** Yay! I've got a kid and I'm in the next chapter, too! I think..._

_**Harry Parker:** Noel is my new Bff!_

_**Venom: **I hate happy endings..._

_**MJ: **__Aww, shut up!_


	4. Chapter 3: Harry Parker

Chapter 3: Harry Parker

Peter Parker had a wonderful life, he married Mary Jane, got a promotion at the Bugle, and had a son, named Harry. Harry was 15 years old, and he hadn't inherited any of his father's abilities, at least not yet. He aspired to be a musician, which often led to bitter fights between him and his parents. They disapproved of the crowd he was hanging out with.

It was one of these fights that led Harry to be walking the streets of New York that night, and led him to meet Noel.

"Stupid, I'm old enough to make my own choices..." Harry was sitting in the park, swinging in the playground and kicking up dust. His dark chocolate hair rippled in the cool night wind as he swung higher. The stars blinked at the angry boy as if they were discussing his misfortune.

"Hi. What are you doing?"

Harry looked up to see a young girl with mousy brown hair making her way over to him. He was surprised that he had heard her at all, she had barely whispered. She plopped lightly into the swing beside his. "It's pretty tonight, isn't it?" she asked as she gazed up at the stars. It had begun to snow softly.

"Yeah," Harry said. He stopped and looked at his feet.

"Are you upset about something?" the kid asked. She had a knowing gleam in her big brown eyes.

"It's just... my mom and dad don't want me to be in my band, and we got in a fight, and now I don't know if I can go back." Harry spilled his guts. Why had he just told all that to a kid he didn't even know?

"Hmmm. I know the feeling," she said, "but you can't think that you aren't welcome back in your own house. They still love you. No silly fight will change that."

_Really wise beyond her years..._ he thought.

"Hey, what's your name?" Noel smiled at him.

"Harry. Harry Parker. What's yours?"

"Noel. Noel Moon."

That was the beginning of a friendship. And Eddie didn't like it one bit.


	5. Chapter 4: Introductions

Chapter 4: Introductions

After swinging for awhile and getting to know each other, Harry and Noel were practically acting like brother and sister. They came to find that even a 10 year old and a 15 year old had lots of things in common.

Noel took a flying leap off of her swing with a girly scream. She landed on her feet with a wobble and proceeded to fall over, giggling. Then she did a 360 and whirled on her heels to face Harry, devilish grin on her face.

"You look like the Grinch," Harry remarked.

"Yeah? Well what kind of name is Harry?"

"Mine," he called. They both laughed and Noel grew serious.

"I wonder how high you can jump from," she said out loud.

"I don't know, I've never tried it before," he answered.

Noel sat on the park bench, swinging her feet in the air. She wasn't very tall, and there was a good amount of space between her feet and the ground. She was a midget compared to lanky Harry.

"I double dog dare you," she said, "to jump from like, I dunno, really high."

"Heights aren't really my thing, but I'll take you up on that, if say, you come meet my parents and help me get out of the mess I've created."

She smiled. "Deal."

Harry began to pick up speed and soon, he was flying skyward.

"I don't know about this," he called.

"Just try!" she encouraged him.

Then he jumped.

"AHHHHH!" Harry screamed. He collided with the ground and Noel heard a sickening crack.

"HARRY!" she yelped. She hurried over to his limp form. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Ugh... my back..." he moaned.

"Let me see if you're hurt..." she said.

Surprisingly enough, there were no broken bones anywhere, not even a bruise. Noel was stunned. Harry said it was a 'medical miracle'. They hurried down the street to where Harry lived, just in case he was hurt, although they both doubted it. When they entered the door, Noel backed away as a woman with fiery red hair ran to shower Harry in hugs and kisses.

"Oh Harry! I thought you were dead! You know that people want to hurt you honey..." Mary Jane's vibrant green eyes met Noel's dark chocolate ones. She gasped and pulled Harry away. Noel gave her a confused look. Mary Jane exhaled as she realized that it wasn't Eddie.

"I'm sorry," she explained," you remind me of someone... unpleasant."

"Mom, this is Noel. Noel, this is Mom." Harry introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Noel," MJ said.

"You too, Mrs. Parker."

They sat down at the kitchen table and quietly sipped the hot chocolate that MJ insisted that they have. Noel wondered when her newfound father would want her back at the warehouse, he had told her she could go wherever she pleased. It was her lucky day, for she was about to find out.

Eddie had been watching Noel for sometime now, she had visited a park and met a boy... and he looked too familiar for Eddie's liking. He watched the two children laugh and talk, and the foolish boy take a leap off of the swing. He couldn't help but snigger at that. The kids headed up the street, where they entered an apartment complex. Eddie snuck in and seen the two enter apartment 204, and a flash of all-too-familiar red hair. It was Parker's kid after all. He ground his teeth in anger. He willed the symboite to change into a police officer's uniform and knocked on the door. It was time to meet the Parker's newest addition.


End file.
